


2:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing, Amos scowled at a Smallville villain when the latter knocked him down.





	2:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Wincing, Amos scowled at a Smallville villain when the latter knocked him down before Supergirl appeared to protect him and he smiled.

THE END


End file.
